Disclosed is an embossing system to be used with a die press and, more particularly, an embossing system with a die press that uses a force transfer assembly to apply pressure to an embossing material, such as paper.
Stencils are typically used for embossing a pattern upon an embossing material, such as paper. Currently, a stencil with a pattern is placed on a light table and a probe is used to apply pressure to the embossing material against the stencil, so that the pattern in the stencil is embossed manually upon the embossing material. This is a tedious and time consuming task and produces inconsistent results since uniform pressure is not applied to each portion of the stencil or to the embossing material.
Therefore, there is a need for an embossing system to be used with a die press or other press that provides generally uniform pressure across the length of the stencil.